


Warmth

by SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper
Summary: A small drabble for a friend who appreciates a bit of Maxwil fluff.





	Warmth

When Wilson kissed him that night, Maxwell hadn't thought that it would result in anything other than their usual chaste affair. Face rosily lit by the fire's glow, Wilson was entrancing, and soon that one kiss became another. And another. And Wilson curled his fingers into the frayed fabric of Maxwell's vest as he pulled just far enough away to say, “I'd very much like if you were to lie with me tonight.”  
  
Now, Maxwell was quite sharp, if he did say so himself; however, the languor of the long day and warmth of the fire had dulled him. So he nodded to Wilson, and leaned forward to draw him back in. And when Wilson eagerly crawled up and into Maxwell's lap, Maxwell was taken aback. Rather noticeably so.  
  
“I was not expecting you to be so forward in your advances, Higgsbury,” Maxwell said in response to Wilson's puzzled face. He tried to keep his voice haughty and aloof, to belie the way his heart quivered. Wilson did not seem particularly impressed.   
  
“Surely, we're well past the point of games,” he said. “I want you, if my intentions were not clear enough.” Maxwell placed his hands on the scientist's slim hips, as if he could somehow miss the intent when it sat astride him so boldly.   
  
“There is something to be said for the joy of the game,” Maxwell said. His thumbs traced the hem of Wilson's trousers. This certainly felt much too real to be a game.  
  
Wilson huffed. “I am no longer a plaything for you to toy with. We're equals, and I expect you to respect me as such.”  
  
“I have nothing but the utmost respect for all of my toys,” Maxwell said with a chuckle, earning himself a flick on the nose. Petulant brat.   
  
“Quit it. If I didn't know better, I would say you're stalling.” His eyebrows knit together as he looked Maxwell in the eye. “I won't do anything you don't want.”  
  
Wilson moved as if he were to stand back up, but Maxwell held him fast with his fingers hooked in Wilson’s pockets. “What a _gentleman_ ,” Maxwell groaned, head thumping against Wilson's chest. “You would have made for a very poor king.”   
  
Warm fingers slipped under his chin to raise his head. “Maxwell, do you want me?”  
  
Maxwell swallowed. “I do.”  
  
Wilson leaned back, shirt collar teasingly loose around his neck, and eyes darkly shining as he watched Maxwell squirm. He smiled, and said, “Then, it's your move.”

**Author's Note:**

> [CHECK OUT THIS RAD ART!!!](http://strampunch.tumblr.com/post/182019320420/silly-men-and-their-silly-flirting-based-on)


End file.
